The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: A human was on his way to the Star Trek universe in his Custom built TARDIS when oddly enough it takes him to none other than Equestria . who will he find there and what adventures are the pair going to go on ? R&R borrows a few ideas from Doctor whooves Adventures and Doctor Whooves and Asistant
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash

Chapter 1 Where am I ?

A young man in a black and red TARDIS was starting to materialize at the entrance to the Ever free Forest once it was fully materialized the human stepped out wearing a black trench coat with his sonic screwdriver in his hand .

"Hmm I should have wound up in the Star trek universe that's weird from what I can tell this isn't it" he said to himself . He was looking around when he saw some sort of road and right when he was going to follow it a light blue rainbow maned pegasus was coming in at a fast rate of speed .

"LOOK OUT BELOW" she yelled as she was descending fast . He didn't have time to move and he got slammed into his mid section in which it knocked the wind out of him sending him his back . He couldn't move at all as he was also knocked out .

"oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh what have I done" she said to herself in a panic . The first thought that came to her mind was getting him some help .

_Damn is this what it feels like to be knocked out? Damn remind me to give …. what ever it was a good talking about watching where she's flying she could have killed me_ he thought as he couldn't move a single muscle . She was able to get him on her back and rush him straight to Twilights where she knocked to get her attention .

"Rainbow something wron- uh what is that?" asked a confused Twilight . Rainbow told her what happened in which they got him straight to her guest bedroom where she enlarged the bed in order to fit him . _What in bloody hell is going on here? But still as soon as I wake up something tells me i'm going to have one hell of a headache _He thought as he was sleeping .

It didn't take him long to open his eyes sure enough he saw the same pony who slammed right into his stomach . _Alright better wake up slowly that way I don't feel the after effects of what happened …. oh damn my TARDIS as soon as I feel better I have to go secure it _ Thought the human in quite a state of panic . Finally he was able to get into a sitting position .

"OH uh hey sorry about slamming into you like that I was trying a new flying trick but it didn't turn out like I wanted it too" said the light blue pegasus . "uh who are you?" he asked as he was still wearing earlier . " OH I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in all of Equestria" said Rainbow Dash as she was boasting . "OH so your the pony that slammed into me yeesh not to be a downer but you could have killed me" said the human with a frown .

"Sorry I didn't know" said Rainbow with her ears flat and quite a frown on her face . "Look next time we should both watch where we are going" said the human . "oh who and what are you?" asked Rainbow curious . "Well I'm the American Doctor and i'm Human as you already can tell" said The American Doctor .

"NO not that your real name" said Rainbow already put out . "I'm Adam , Adam Seville Time Lord" said Adam . "Wow a Time lord that's so cool" said Rainbow with a smile on her face . "Uh listen I have to get back to my TARDIS I have to lock it up" said Adam trying to move in which he was able to but he noticed something . "Uh let me guess your …. Cutie mark?" asked Adam making sure that nothing broken.

"Uh yea" said Rainbow with a blush on her face . He made sure to head out the door making sure that Twilight didn't notice him lucky for him she was reading her book . _Perfect this should be able to work in my advantage. _Thought Adam .

In which Rainbow was confused sneaking past her friend . "Look knowing her if I stick around she's going to play '20 questions' I don't have time for that" whispered Adam .

"Oh I tend to get what your saying even I don't like her questions at times" said Rainbow . "But instead of going the direct root get on me and I can get you there in '10 seconds flat'" smirked Rainbow .

"Uh okay hope I don't break your spine" said Adam a bit concerned . "Don't worry it's going to take a lot to break me after all I have an athletic build" said Rainbow . Sure enough the both of them took off toward where he told her he left the TARDIS doors opened .

The sudden sound snapped Twilight out of her book . _Huh was that Spike ? Or was that Rainbow ? … … OH well doesn't matter better read _Thought Twilight as she was reading the newest Daring Do book . Both Adam and Rainbow made it and sure enough the doors were still opened . "There closed and locked ain't no one getting in but me and me alone" said Adam .

He pulled out his scanner and oddly enough he picked up something in the TARDIS . "Okay that's weird good thing I have my key to open it again" he said . In which he did a Dalek was there attempting to cause havoc to his TARDIS .

"Hey buddy step away from the machine" he said trying to get his attention . "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE" Said the Dalke in it's monotone voice as he started to approach the human and Rainbow .

"Alright that does it no one messes with my friends and gets away with it especially if it's someone that I had just met" said Rainbow as she charged in gave it a good bucking knocking it over . That gave Adam enough time to find his sonicscrewdriver .

He fired a sonic shot at the Dalek destroying it . "That was AWESOME" said Rainbow as she flew in and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug .

"Can't breath need air" he wheezed as he was struggling for air . "Oh sorry" said Rainbow as she went for a gentle hug . "That better?" asked Rainbow . "Yea better" said Adam as he hugged her back .

"Something tells me that this is going to be awesome" said Adam . Luckily the doors locked automatically for them . "Alright you got some explaining to do what the hay was that?" asked Rainbow wanting him to explain everything .

"well follow me into the library and i'll tell ya what I know so far" said Adam . The two walked into another section of the custom built TARDIS .

"Grab a seat" said Adam . Rainbow took a seat also next to the fire making herself comfy as possible and ready to listen ."Here it is I'm a Time lord a Time Traveling human to be precise anyway though my TARDIS brought me here for some reason as to why ? I don't even have a single clue, Anyway as to what that was that was a Dalek during my travels I encountered one I was able to take it out with a single sonic shot with this my sonic screwdriver and this is a custom built TARDIS as to what it means don't ask I don't know" said Adam as he relaxed near the warmth of the fire .

"Alright I guess I believe you anyway this is an awesome library so is there a upstairs?" asked Rainbow . "Oh yea there is and on the upside your no longer a pony your a human much like myself" said Adam .

She was about his height and like she said earlier she did have an athletic build . "Also there are some clothes that fit you" said Adam as he waited in the library. She saw him looking her way staring at her rear. "Like what you see?" she asked while swaying her hips .

"UHHHH why don't' you get dressed then we can talk" said Adam with a hint of red on his cheeks . _Blast is this woman NUTS !I nearly fell for that it won't work a second time let me tell ya as I have a few tricks of my own _He thought as he was able to relax a bit while drinking some soda to calm his nerves .

_Something tells me that this is going to be awesome but then again I do like to spend my time in the library but with me RD you never know _Thought Adam . She finally came down with a blue tanktop along with some skinny jeans and some sneakers . "Well now how do I look?" she asked . "Still slick as ever" said Adam with a goofy grin . RD took this chance to try something she never did before seduce him but Adam had a few tricks of his own .

"Look I've been looking for a companion besides i've been lonely my whole life even during my travels" said Adam as he was starring off into the fire.

"Well I guess I could cheer you up besides if you want company in your …. travels then sure I could become your companion" said Rainbow with a small smile ._I feel really bad for him all his travels he didn't have a single friend well now he has one besides he says he's a 'Time lord' so I trust him _Thought Rainbow as she took the same seat as before .

Of course Doctor Whooves and his assistant were taking a walk through the forest that was when something caught his eye . "Derpy do you see something it seems to be some sort of … box like our TARDIS" said the Doctor . Derpy saw it and that was when she caught in . "Yea I see it but what's another TARDIS doing here you said that your the last of your kind could there be somepony there" said Derpy confused with it all.

"I don't know Derpy but I am bound to find out" said Doctor Whooves with a determination in his eyes . The both of them turned and knocked on the TARDIS doors that was when they were both greeted with someone that even surprised the Doctor a bit . "Hello I"m the American Doctor and this is my companion Rainbow Dash" said Adam introducing himself and his companion .

"Well Hello I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant Derpy Hooves" said Doctor Whooves . He was a chestnut stallion with a brown mane and tail to match as for his cutie mark it was a hourglass .

"NO way another Time lord …. that's impossible here I thought I was the last one" said Adam shocked as he rushed the two inside . The computer cataloged there species but didn't change them .

"I don't believe this another Time lord ? I thought I was the last one but apparently I wasn't" said Doctor whooves shocked as well. "Oh don't worry that Dalek somehow got here in my TARDIS luckily me and RD took care of it" boasted Adam with a smirk on his face.

RD knew where he was going with this and rolled with it . "Well it seems my friend that we are the last of our kind" said Adam wondering if there are anymore .

"I see well it's good have found another Timelord such as yourself Well we had better be going Allons-y" said Doctor Whooves as he and Derpy walked out of the custom built TARDIS.

"Well as always Onwards and Upwards" replied Adam . "Onwards and Upwards that's a really good catch phrase" said Doctor Whooves as the two walked out of the door . "Hey RD you wanna grab a bite to eat I think I could use something" said Adam . "Yea and I know just the place besides it's on me" said Rainbow offering to pay .

"Fair enough" replied Adam as the two walked out of the TARDIS he made sure to lock it this time . "There that way we don't' have anymore problems like last time" said Adam .

It wasn't long before the two walked all the way from the TARDIS to Sugarcube Corner. "This is where my friend Pinkie Pie works" said Rainbow . The two entered the bakery in which Pinkie was behind the counter. "Hiya Dashie who's your friend?" asked Pinkie curious . "Hello I"m the American Doctor" said Adam hoping she would just get the idea . "Doctor the doctor of what?" asked Pinkie for more info.

_Oh boy this is going to be tough _Thought Adam as he was trying to figure out a way around her . "no no just The American Doctor" said Adam . "Okie Dokie Lokie" said Pinkie with a smile . "Now then what would you both like to get today?" asked Pinkie . "Oh we are here to get some cupcakes" said RD . "Well we have a lot of flavors" said Pinkie . "I'll have Strawberry" said RD . "Me I'll have chocolate for my cupcakes" said Adam . "Okie Dokie Lokie be right back" said Pinkie . The two took there seats next to the window .

It wasn't long before Pinkie came back with a tray mixed full of strawberry and chocolate cupcakes . "Enjoy and don't worry it's on the house" said Pinkie. "Uh do I need a ladder?" asked Adam confused . Pinkie giggled at that one . "Good one it means that I've got it covered but next be sure to pay" said Pinkie . "Gotcha" said Adam as he started to chow down on the cupcakes along side RD . Meanwhile Doctor Whooves couldn't be more happier in his life as he had just met another Timelord let alone someone who isn't a pony .

Of course Adam and RD were finished and sure enough she paid before they walked . "It always pays to pay for whatever it is you order" said Adam. "I hear you on that so where to?" asked RD . "Well I've been thinking of exploring some more of the multiverse wondering if there are anymore universes that I haven't seen before" said Adam .

"Sounds good to me" replied RD ready for whatever adventure awaits her . "Get a good look RD cause we ain't gonna be coming back for a good long time" said Adam .

RD got a real good look at Ponyville before the two left and headed out toward there TARDIS . Adam made sure to unlock it before closing the door sure enough the universe was cataloged into the universe computer .

"Alright where do you wanna go past future a random planet or random universe?" asked Adam . "Well it's up to you" said RD ready for adventure . "Well then Onwards and Upwards" said Adam as he set his course for the one universe that he was curious about for a long time …. The Back to the Future Universe.

**A/N: And so there adventure begins there are going to be more chapters but this story is going to be a crossover well I'm thinking of considering this as a Doctor Who and MLP crossover besides be sure to read the second chapter when the American Doctor goes to visit the one universe known as BACK TO THE FUTURE Universe till then my fellow readers Onwards and Upwards . R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arrival

**Universe : Back to the future **

**Location : Twin Pines Mall **

**Date : October 26th , 1985**

As the TARDIS faded into view they were a few miles east of the Twin Pines Mall however RD was unimpressed . "Were still in Ponyville heck we hardly moved" said RD not believing this thing would go anywhere .

"Don't believe me ? Then go see for yourself" said Adam . "Fine then I will then we will see who's right" said Rainbow opening the door .

Her jaw hit the ground faster than a sonic rainbooom. "Now what was that you were saying?" asked Adam with a smirk on his face .

"I guess you were right" said RD admitting defeat . In which the both of them walked out but not before Adam locked the TARDIS doors so nothing would happen like in Equestria .

"Now then we should head straight to the Twin Pines mall word has it that an important event that is going to take place here" said Adam making sure to dress for the 90's . "Now how do I look?" asked Adam as he was decked out to be wearing a black T shirt with various designs. "Eh not bad but the shirt needs to be 20% cooler" said RD with a dismissive attitude .

"Something tells me that this is going to get interesting" said aDam as he pulled out his binoculars he saw an old VW bus bearling toward the entrance that's where he saw Doc trying to figure out what was going on . "They found I don't know how but they found me … RUN FOR IT MARTY" shouted the Doc . "Who ? Who? "asked Marty confused as heck .

Adam knew right then and there what he had to do luckily RD grabbed a shotgun from underneath the console where the main computer rested . "Good thinking RD but there packing an AK 47 this sucker could do only so much damage" said Adam .

"Who do you think the Libyans!" shouted Doc . And that was when the bus made it's move it started to charge up it's engine . _Oh crap NOT good time go in_ Thought Adam as he and RD both sprinted from the bushes running as fast as they could luckily Adam was working out recently so he knew what to do at this point . The DOC was shot at point blank range in which Marty tried to stop them but to no luck .

" **NOOOO BASTARDS" ** Shouted Marty . But it was no use as he to was shot but hid behind the front of the truck as he was going to meet his end but he was lucky the assault rifle was jammed in which that gave him enough time to make a mad dash for the time machine .

The gun was still jammed as he pulled the gull wing door down turned on the ignition put it in first gear and stepped on the gas in which the VW bus gave chase .

Meanwhile Adam and Rainbow finally made it to the Doc they didn't see any blood but they could have been wrong . "Blast it were too late , but lets wait and see what happen-" said Adam as he was cut off by the Time machine going to 75 85 and finally hitting 88 MPH and was gone leaving a trail of flames in it's wake

_Huh haven't I seen that before ? ….. it can't be ! The first Back to the future movie …. but how that unless we just witnessed an experiment that went horribly wrong blame that on some terrorists _Thought Adam as he looked the Doc over for injures .

That was when he called the TARDIS over to there position using his sonic screwdriver . "Blast it I think I know when Marty went to follow me" said Adam as he got up . This time the both of them went back and he turned on the Time circuits another gadget that was installed recently .

"Alright setting the date for November 5th , 1955 that was the date that the time machine was sent back to 1985 we have to head there" said Adam entering the various numbers changing the date .

"There that should do it RD close those doors this is going to be a bumpy ride" said Adam as he held onto the console . "I think I might hurl after this ride" said RD thinking she might puke .

"Don't worry a lot of people or in this case ponies always say that just don't think about it" said Adam as he threw the switch .

Sure enough the TARDIS faded in and out several times and was on it's way the set date . Of course Doc was unaware of what had just happened . And Adam and RD were on there way to make sure that the 1955 experiment is a success what would later be known as the 'Clock tower run'.

_**Date : November 5th ,1955**_

_**Location : Hill Valley , California**_

Sure enough the TARDIS made it in which the time machine made it out of the blaze of shotgun shells fired off by the founder of his own farm . "Alright Marty calm down this is only a dream a very intense …. dream" he said to himself as he was clearly telling himself that he was asleep . He stopped right in front of a black and red box at a seconds notice he saw the time circuits go off as he tried to restart the engine but to no luck .

"UH you mind moving that …. thing?" asked Marty as he got out of the Time machine .

A man wearing a black trench coat with a black t shirt and a woman with an athletic build and rainbow colored hair stood before him . "Uh just who are you two?" he asked confused with it all. "I'm the American Doctor and this is my companion …. Rainbow Dash" said Adam not wanting to give his real name out .

"Uh the Doctor as in … Doctor Who?" asked Marty hoping for his name right . "Wrong i'm not THAT doctor however I'm the American version of him now then I take it your Marty Mcfly am I correct?" asked the American Doctor. "Well yea Doctor that's me somehow I wound up in the past with no way to get home" said Marty explaining his situation . Adam looked at Rainbow who only shrugged her shoulders at this .

"Very well you may wanna hide the time vehicle as people would get suspicious of an alien oh and don't wear a life preserver just wear something normal" said the American doctor jesturing to his current set of clothes . He was also wearing some black jeans and some black velcrow shoes and need he forget black socks and black undies .

_Never forget those_ he thought . __"Oh and Rainbow Dash was it your going to need a better name than that like ….. Rachel ,Samantha Katie ,Jen or Jenifer ,Trini , Kimberly and last but not least , Cassie" suggested Marty .

"Well I suppose I could go with …. Katie seems legit" said Katie _RD _. Besides no one would be able to figure out that Rainbow Dash was or is Katie well no one heck not even George would be pretty hard to do . "Oh and … Katie if someone asks about your hair just say that you died it with all of the colors of the Rainbow" said Adam making another good suggestion . "Not bad at all now no one could ever figure me out" said Rainbow Dash remembering her new name when out in public .

"I see well then we had better have our TARDIS on hand should something go wrong" said Adam making sure to have his sonic screwdriver on hand . Sure enough the two walked what is Hill Valley in which they found a local coffee shop

_Good thing I also have some money on hand now you really never know if you wanna buy something in the past it would come in handy_ Thought Adam making sure his wallet was in his front jeans pocket . In which the three of them entered that was where Marty found George just sitting there _Well this is awkward better go grab a table in pray that no one notices us _Thought Adam as he and Rainbow now Katie grabbed a table by the window . "Yea what do you two want?" asked the owner of the shop . "Yea can you get us two pepsi's please?" asked Adam . "Sure be right back oh and by the way that's going to be 2.50" he said .

Sure enough Adam pulled up a 10 dollar bill on hand but instead of putting it on the table for some … bonehead to swipe instead he held it underneath the table making sure no one noticed . Moments later the black waiter came back with the two pepsi's in which he handed him the ten .

"dang man here's your change" he said after he went to the cash register in pulled out the change to hand to the American Doctor and Katie . And the unthinkable happened a buff man and a few of his …. lackies walked in thinking that they owned the place . "Hey Mcfly" said the buffed man . "Thought I told to never come here" he said in real mean tone .

_Yeesh put this guy with Diamond Tiara and that's what you get _Thought Adam as he and companion tried to enjoy there sodas . That's when he eyed a beautiful lady along with what to him would be considered a wimp to him .

"Well lookie what we have here a gorgeous lady and a wimp of a boyfriend why don't you ditch the wimp here and hang with a real man" he said . "Pardon me sir but we are trying to enjoy our sodas" said Adam in a polite tone hoping he would get the point .

_Guess not _He thought as he had an idea . "Come on honey ditch this guy not like he could take me in a fight" said the buffed up man . "Like I said don't bother the lady heck if I know right she could kick your ass from here all the way across the state of California and back several times over" boasted Adam . "Uh dude not a good idea to be boasting" whispered Katie . "Trust me I know what i'm doing" said Adam.

"In fact your calling me a wimp? How about I take you in fight unless your a what was it that they used here? OH yes chicken, You ain't a chicken are you?" asked Adam with a smirk on his face . "Alright we take it on the streets" said the buffed man . "Hey I'm joining you in this if your fighting then so am I" said Katie .

"Sounds good to me" said Adam as he set his trench coat on there seat . Both groups walked out onto parking lot where both were standing luckily Adam knew how to fight just by taking karate lessons from his sensai . _I'm only letting this guy come at me then i'm ending it once and for all_ Thought Adam as he knew what to do .

Biff charged at him putting all of his power into one punch but Adam easily side stepped him and did a couple of Karate chops right on his neck meanwhile Katie was going to take on a couple of his lackies in which she knew how to fight as well .

They tried to come at her from different angles . "Big mistake boneheads" she said with a smirk on her face as she punched one in the face and the other in the gut knocking the wind out of him the other didn't still charged .

She did a low roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground of course Adam was holding his own and sure enough Marty was able to enjoy his coffee and as for his father George well …. he left the coffee shop and sure enough he climbing a tree and he pulled out his binoculars and was spying on a woman changing . Of course Marty followed him . Meanwhile Biff was pretty beaten up and would take a while to heal up .

"Now then lets go enjoy our sodas" said Adam as the both of them walked off leaving some beaten up bullies .

_IT comes to show that bullies like Biff Tannon deserve a beating just to knock some sense into him _ Thought Adam as the two of them took there seats and enjoyed there sodas for the rest of the day . In which Biff was able to get up and this time find out where that 'wimp' was and his girlfriend was and deliver a good smack down .

Meanwhile they both walked out and headed back to there TARDIS and teleported it right where the time machine would be the TARDIS sat right where the line would be later that night . Of course they found out were '126 Riverside Drive' is . They walked all the way there and this time knocked on the doc's door in which he opened it and they explained why they were here and what not .

"So let me get this straight your a 'Timelord' who Travels in a box called a TARDIS helping anyone that you can across the whole multiverse" said Doc trying to wrap his mind around it all. "That's right now then I heard that you wanna send Marty back to 1985 using a single bolt I think that can work but while Marty gets back to the future me and Katie here can enter the 'Enchantment Under the Sea dance' and cover for him" said Adam .

"That's a great idea that way you and your friend here can enjoy yourselves tonight" said Doc .

And with that said they both walked out and headed straight for there TARDIS and got right to work picking out there formal wear but needed a ride . _Hmm some sort of ride let me think here I could use an old Corvette i'd say a Z -L 1_ Thought Adam as he picked out his Black sports jacket along with another set of black jeans and his black dress shoes .

Luckily Rainbow's dress from the first grand galoping Gala also grown to her size making sure it would fit she tried it on and it fit perfectly like a new glove .

She then took it off and sure enough everything was set for tonight . Both Adam and Rainbow knew what to do prevent anyone from hurtng Marty or what not . "Hey RD you wanna hang around and oh I don't know watch some TV?" asked Adam.

"Yea sounds good to me besides tonight is going to be the best night ever" said Rainbow already imaging what a human version of the Grand Galloping Gala would look like . "Well what this kind of event is it's like the Grand Galloping Gala but instead it's for young couples like you and me enjoying the night away" explained Adam.

"Eh sounds fair to me besides should I show off my wings?" Asked Rainbow . " I wouldn't recommend it besides we really have to blend in and go from there" said Adam serious . "Well okay just wanted to know" said Rainbow as her wings disappeared .

"Alright now lets see what's on" said Adam the two headed down to the front room . The front room had a lavish couch and to it's left was a good window of where they are at the moment and right in front of them was a plasma screen TV a 50 inch to be exact .

He grabbed the remote and sure enough a good episode of Power Rangers Zeo . It was the latest one and sure enough it wasn't long before it came on . _Now this is how you enjoy watching TV now a days_ He thought . He slipped his arm around his companion as the two enjoyed the episode .

Night time rolled around in which the two rushed to there rooms and got right to work for tonight . Sure enough both were ready as Rainbow was wearing her dress from the first Grand Galloping Gala .

"You look beautiful" said Adam stunned at her look . "You don't look so bad yourself" replied Rainbow . Sure enough they walked out and locked the TARDIS doors in which they both got into there Corevette and drove off toward the school where they were holding the enchantment under the sea dance that he heard about from Marty .

"Good thing we know what we are doing" said Adam as he still had his sonic screwdriver . "I hear you on that" said RD as she relaxed for the rest of the night.

Sure enough something was going to go down tonight . They parked there car but before they could even get out Biff was drunk as heck lucky for them they weren't on the receiving end .

And that was when poor Marty was socked in the gut and thrown in the trunk of the Starlighters car . "The hell you doing to my car" said one of the band mates . "Eh beat it spook this don't concern you" said one of the lackies of biff .

"Who you calling Spook Peckerwood" replied another one of the band mates . Adam and Rainbow were going to enter the Gym in which not a single elder person noticed but still loosing them in the sea of other people would be a great idea . The band members of the Starlighters had some trouble getting Marty out of there own trunk but Marvin Berry sliced his own hand in Marty had an idea .

"How about I cover the guitar for you and you go for lead singer , and what's the next song?" asked Marty . "Well it's Earth Angle besides it original was done by the Penguins" said Marvin as someone wrapped his hand up .

_Sooner or later I will have to get to a hospital get it stitched up _Thought Marvin . In which the band was playing the song Earth Angle Adam and Rainbow however started to dance to the music . "Did I ever tell you that you are gorgeous tonight" said Adam with a dreamy look on his face .

"Yea and you look handsome yourself even if your a Time Lord" said RD looking right back at him with a look that was equal to his own .

Sure enough someone was trying to take Loraine away form George but got pushed down right on his butt and the song was able to conclude with a really good piano that left Adam and Rainbow kissing for the first time since they left Equestria .

"Alright lets do another one" said one band mate . "I really outa get going" said Marty in hopes he could get back to his friend Doctor Emitt Brown . "Well come we have time for at least one more" said Marvin .

"Well I suppose I could stick around okay this an oldie well it's an oldie where I come from okay so watch for the changes and try to keep up alright" said Marty as he opened up the starting part of the song in which some of the couples really started to really swing it .

Adam and Rainbow however started to really swing it for the first time in his travels he never had so much in his life until now . "Hey you and that woman really know how to swing it" said one guy already dancing .

"yea thanks" replied Adam as he and Rainbow started to really swing it . Of course to her it was the most fun since her first time at the Grand Galloping Gala and even meeting the wonderbolts was put to shame this time she did something random she did a powerslide as Adam did the samething but something came odd Marty was doing something to end the song in which he was doing some odd things on stage .

"I guess none of you are ready yet for it but your kids are going to love it" said Marty as he handed the guitar to Marvin as he walked off stage . Of course during Earth Angle that was also during that time when George and Loraine kissed as well as Adam and Rainbow . In which Marty made a swift exit as did Adam and Rainbow . Of course Biff was still knocked out cold from George's powerful right hook luckily he remembered what Marty taught him that night .

Adam and Rainbow drove back to there TARDIS and changed back to there normal clothes in which everything was ready to go . Sure enough the time machine noticed the TARDIS . Marty gave a friendly howdy as did Adam and Rainbow .

"Alright Marty you know what to do when that clock goes off you hit the gas and drive at accelerated 88 MPH thus making contact with the wire sending you back to 1985 and we will be there as well" said Rainbow . "Right Doc told me what to do but thanks for reminding me" replied Marty . As the clock went off the car was giving him some trouble but he hit his head on the steering wheel so the car started and he took off accelerating fast thus going past 88 hitting up 89 MPH . Doc's weather experiment worked and with no problems that's when he heard the TARDIS leaving as well.

_**Date: October 26th ,1985**_

_**Location : Twin Pines mall **_

_**One minute after the delorean left then the TARDIS **_

Finally Adam and RD made it back and this time sure enough Doc was wearing a bullet proof vest and luckily Adam and fired a few shots at the VW bus damaging it abit .

Finally the first TARDIS was gone in which Marty got there and was sad that Doc died but was fooled . "What was that about future events and all that jazz" said Marty clearly confused . "Well I thought said 'What the hell'" said Doc .

"But how did you know?" asked Marty confused . He opened up his suit to reveal a bullet proof vest. "You see Marty he had to play that way you could escape to 1955 and yes we followed you to make sure that the clock tower run was successful" explained Adam .

"Yea what he said" said Rainbow just going with what he said . Sure enough Adam watched as the other timemachine drove off and the VW bus drove into a glass booth and both were killed upon impact .

Marty was dropped off at his house and as for Adam and Rainbow they moved there TARDIS to where Marties house was . Sure enough George and Loraine were a bit shocked that Adam and Rainbow showed up at there house . "Hey guys" said Adam . "Hey so that was you all those years ago?" asked George .

"Um yea wibly wobly timey wimey" said Adam quoting the Doctor from Doctor who . "Oh a good qoute from Doctor who" said George catching on . Sure enough Adam looked toward that Biff was adding on the second coat on the of the cars . Meanwhile a random book arrived . "Well i'll be George you published this?" asked Adam.

"Yup" replied George . Recently over the years he became an author and published his first book . Finally both Marty and Jenifer spent sometime together but that was interrupted with the time machine crashing into some trash cans.

"MARTY, You've got tome back with me" said Doc . "Uh come back where?" asked Marty confused . "Back to the future" said Doc . Only this time the timemachine ran on trash with a ' ' on it this time things were a bit different . "What happens to us in the future do we like become assholes or something?" asked Marty confused still .

"Oh no no no Marty its not that it's your kids somethings gotta be done about your kids go ahead get in the car" said Doc . "Well I was going to take for a spin and Jenifer was going to come with me" said Marty . "Bring her along this concerns her too" said Doc .

Sure enough the three of them piled into the car as it backed up meanwhile Adam and RD headed toward there TARDIS and Adam set the date for October 21st ,2015 luckily both time traveling machines took off or flew off leaving a confused biff . "And what the hell's going on here


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saving the Future

**A/N: As your aware reader the events of Back to the future now lead up to part II in which this chapter will follow though things are going to be a bit different anyway Onwards and upwards :)**

As the TARDIS started to appear in a separate alleyway the American doctor and Rainbow noticed that it was raining for some odd reason . "Ugh why is it raining it's not like things were different in here as they were in 1985" said Rainbow complaining .

"My thoughts exactly though it seems to be weird it seems that the Postal service isn't as good as the weather service when it comes to the weather" said Adam . "RD better check the temporal sensors to confirm we are in the future" said Adam wanting to double check .

"Yeesh you sound like Twilight more and more" said RD walking off to check the temporal sensors . "Better to be safe than sorry" replied Adam. In about a few more seconds the raining stopped .

"Well would you look at that amazing absolutely amazing" said Adam as he looking down the alley way . "This is going to be …. interesting" said Adam as he was wanting to check out something like a local cafe . "Alright let me get changed and i'll be out to meet you outside" said RD dashing up the stairs .

Sure enough she came out in a light blue leather jacket along with a light blue T shirt underneath along with some blue jeans and some light blue socks customly made by Rarity long before she left . And finally some light blue sneakers that was made by Doctor Whooves in case she was turned into a human .

"Alright lets see if we can meet up with Marty and find out what's going on" said Adam as the two closed up the TARDIS doors . And sure enough the two bumped into Marty who was hanging around the 'cafe 80's' _Wondering if they have a cafe 90's? _ Thought Adam as he and RD took a seat . That's when Adam saw an old arcade machine

"Well you don't see something like that everyday" said the American doctor . "Yea I guess there pretty cool but we are on a mission right?" asked RD as both Adam ordered two Pepsi's .

"That's right something about there kids,whatever it is I suppose Doc could fill us in" said Adam as he was nearly finished with his pepsi . That was when Griff walked in no wonder Adam could see the resemblance between Biff and Griff .

_Oh great a clone of this bonehead just great lets see what happens _Thought Adam as he and Rainbow hung out . "Hey Gramps I thought I told you to put two coats of wax on my car not just one" Said Griff clearly angry .

"I was just about to put on the second coat" replied Biff as he was getting up . "Yea with your eyes closed"retorted Griff . Something told Adam that this wasn't going to be easy but still though . "Hey say hi to grandma for me" said Biff as he was being dragged out by one of Griff's lackies . _WELL that never changes _ Thought Adam bitterly .

"Hey Mcfly dont' go anywhere your next,Same goes for you …. Doctor and you too hot babe" said Griff as he was doing something to his grand dad . "Hey RD think we should make a bolt for it?" asked Adam .

"Uh I don't know if that's a good idea besides it's not like we would have something to fight with" replied RD in a nervous tone . "Yea good thing I have my baseball bat with me" said Adam as he slowly removed it from around his neck and removing it's holster . "That is so cool listen we should hide that way we can take on Griff and his … goons" said RD as she had her pony strength.

"Good idea lets give these boneheads a run for there money" said Adam . Taking there sodas with them they jumped for the counter and hid . "Hey did you two see a dude wearing a black trench coat and a woman with rainbow hair and wearing all blue?" asked Griff to his lackies . "Yea but they disappeared . _Oh there in for a surprise_ Thought Adam as he looked at his bat . _Been a while since I ever used this thing _Thought Adam as he was examining it in hopes that it would hold in this fight . Sure enough Griff re entered the cafe 80's found the son of Marty Mcfly . " Oh great just great his son's a complete wimp" muttered Adam .

"Yea I know" muttered Rainbow trying to keep her voice down . Sure enough he was thrown over the counter where Adam and RD found Marty .

"Alright Griff i'll do whatever it is you say" said Marty Jr. "Just stay down and shut up" said Marty taking his cap and putting on his own .

Adam and Rainbow jumped back over the counter with his weapon drawn . "Now lets here the right answer" said Griff with a smug look . _Oh i'm going to beat that look right off you jackass !_ Thought Adam as he gripped the handle of his bat . "The answer's NO Griff" said Marty with venom in his voice .

"No?" asked Griff with a dumb look on his voice . "What are you deaf and stupid I said NO" said Marty shouting the last word . "What's the Matter you …. Chicken" said Griff telling one of his lackies to play the chicken .

_Oh NOW your going to get it first chance I get it _Thought Adam as he was more than ready to take em . "What did you just call me?" asked Marty now his turn to get angry. "Chicken Mcfly" said Griff with a smug look . "Nobody calls me he he chicken" said Marty with a smile on his face .

"Same with me bonehead do you kiss your grandma with that mouth?" asked the American doctor with a smug look of his own . "Oh can it your going to be the first one that I take out" said Griff with some sort of bat that he was holding . "Better bring it" said Rainbow with pure fire in her eyes . "Sorry but I don't hit …. women" said Griff as he told one of his lackeys to got after her . "Fine with me" said RD . Sure enough he tried to throw his first punch but was blocked easily but Marty got a better idea he shoved them then made a run for it . Adam however wasn't done with Griff yet he got a few good hits in . "Just comes to show that even in the future there is always going to be a bonehead with the name tannon ….. go figure" said Adam he was done with Griff so was Rainbow the girls face was screwed up that she had bruises all over that made her look the Monnalisa look great.

They soon took off in which they spotted a couple of boy's riding there …. hover boards . "Pardon me kids we need to borrow your Hoverboards" said Adam in a rushed tone. "Uh sure Mr. not that we need them anyway we have …. skateboards there totally better" said one boy . They both gave away there hover boards in which both Adam and Rainbow had a bit of trouble moving with the boards but the finally got it down .

In which the linked with Marty while holding on to some rope .

"Hey Marty didn't know that we were gonna be chased through Hill Valley" said Adam holding on for dear life . "Yea like wise besides those boneheads never learn to give up do they?" asked Rainbow as she kinda liked the idea of having a hover board .

"Well apparently they were after my …. son but now there after the three of us" said Marty as they were now headed for the small lake . "Oh great I think I know what happens …. Marty hold on to your hoverboard ,Rainbow think you can lift the two of us to the other side?" asked Adam .

"I think so besides it's not like I could push a storm cloud for nothing" said boasted Rainbow as she lifted the both of them to the other side . Sure enough they pretty much stood around and held on to there hoverboards except Marty he tried to give his pink back to the little girl who told him to keep it .

"Well at least she's no Diamond Tiara" said Adam with a small smile . "I hear you on that but she reminds me of Silver Spoon in some way" mused Rainbow . Sure enough Griff and his lackeys were arrested .

"What in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton is going on here?" asked Doc dumbfounded . "Great Scott I figured it would come to this" said Doc completely astonished that the newspaper changed . In which Marty bought a sports magazine .

_Marty you bonehead doing that will make an alternate 1985 you idiot _ Thought Adam as Marty got lectured . Meanwhile Old biff was hiding in somewhere . "So Doc brown invented a Time machine" mused Old biff wanting to change his life .

That got him an idea steal the time machine go back to 1985 and completely alter history. Good thing the 'Sports Almanac' was right beside him .

Biff picked it up and was now in position of it in which would now start a chain of events that both the American Doctor and his companion would have to help to change for the better to even restore the time line . The police found Jennifer and headed off in there 2015 police car and sure enough they were taking her to 'Hilldale'

"Rainbow we have to take the TARDIS with us besides we have to retrieve Jennifer or we could let Marty and Doc do it" said Adam .

"I suggest we let Doc and Marty do it all we have to do is help out in anyway that we can" said RD . The both of them were heading back to the TARDIS . "Good thing no one stole this" said Adam as the doors were automatically locked . "Yup so who ever built this was a genius" said RD clearly impressed.

"well it was my brother Simon sometime ago he got an idea to build a TARDIS to traverse the multiverse but with my help we pulled it off but it also runs on antimatter" explained Adam.

"Okay so basically this thing runs on 'antimatter' as you would put it so this antimatter is this TARDISIS fuel right?" asked Rainbow trying to clear all this 'egghead' stuff up . "Yup you got it" said Adam in which they switched off the time circuits and were gone toward Hilldale .

"Rainbow this is weird why would Marty buy a sports magazine in the first place?" asked Adam confused with it all. "Even I don't know the answer to that however whatever the reason to that was well boneheaded for doing that and like what you saw in the film that would set off a different chain of events which can't exist at all" said RD finally figuring out all of this 'egghead stuff' .

"Glad your catching on now then listen if this is what's going to happen then have to stop it once and for al-" said Adam when he saw old biff getting into the time machine .

"OH blast it Doc why did you have to do that" muttered Adam as the time machine was gone in a blaze storm of fire trails behind it going back to 1985 to alter the events in the past . Things were going to change weather the American doctor neither he nor his companion had a clue as to how but one thing struck him like a good chord .

"RD the way we are going to do this is in the past that's the only way we can do this now if I remember right we have to wait for doc and Marty to get back with Jenifer then go from there" said Adam looking at his recent watch that he had for a long time . "Sounds like a good idea" replied RD though on the inside she was worried for all of Equestria and even her own friends and how there dealing with her gone suddenly .

"Don't worry I know it's hard being gone from your friends but remember after we save the future and what not we will visit Equestria maybe hang around and see what's changed" said Adam putting a comforting hand on her shoulder . Rainbow smiled a little to let him know that in her own way she cares on the inside .

"Loyal to the end huh? That was one thing I never understood" said Adam lost in thought . "Eh don't worry about it too much just as you would say … 'roll with it'" said Rainbow quoting the American doctor .

"Okay you win and ah there they are" said Adam that was when old Biff busted the end of his cane and was hurting pretty bad . "Just comes to show that even boneheads like Biff can pull off some stupid stunts" said Adam shaking his head . Sure enough neither Marty nor Doc noticed the busted cane in the Car nor the changes in the past that already took place . The Time machine took off in blaze of fire trails and the TARDIS was gone in a few flashes both were going straight back to 1985 Adam however was very much aware of the changes .

**October 26th,1985**

**(Alternate Time Line)**

Everything has changed Adam knew this all too well however one thing didn't and that was well the American Doctor couldn't quite put his finger on it till he checked out the residence of the old Mcfly house . There stood a black man with a baseball bat .

"Pardon me sir what just happened?" asked Adam . Wanting to get some info . The black man turned to face the American Doctor . "Who the fuck are you?" asked the man holding the baseball bat .

"I'm the American Doctor this is my companion Katie" said Adam . "Don't you even think of harassing us like that man did when sneaking into our house" said the man . "Uh I think that was Marty that was trying to get back into his house" said Adam clearing up something.

"Yea well whatever if you ask me your already being a bonehead if your here to take something then do it already" said the man . "Oh keep your head on just how much as changed?" asked Adam .

"a lot has changed murders happened and soon enough riots spilled and over time some guy named Biff soon married Lorraine Banes Mcfly and there was never a 'Marty' as you call him and even if there was we wouldn't know" said the man getting angry .

"Don't your not the only one that's armed with a bat" said Adam already flashing his his was an aluminum with a singled string holding for a strap . "Fine come inside and i'll tell you everything that I know" he said . Sure enough both the American Doctor and RD followed this unknown family inside the once Mcfly house but knew what they were getting themselves into .

"Alright so here it is after we heard some sort of 'flying car' it was later that an older man came out of a portal with the same flying car as before and things happened faster than you can say crap, anyway though this Biff character was betting on sports events left and right and sure enough he even became a million air then later a billion air and that's when everything changed already people were living in the streets riots happened and he bought the police station then that was that he had his own security all of us were screwed after that happened of course lets not forget the WHOLE military was bought as well too" he said . "What's your name anyway though" said Adam .

"I'm Johnathan that's my wife Mary over there is my son and my daughter Jen and Wes" said Johnathan . "Alright we plan to take down Biff and his whole operation and who ever is working with him ,the thing is with me is that I don't plan on giving up that easily no matter how much money he offers me" said Adam with pure hatred in his eyes .

"I'm with him till the end" said Katie aka Rainbow with fire in her eyes as well. Both Adam and RD left and sure enough there TARDIS wasn't touched so the best way was to head to the local school in which the whole thing was burnt down like a crisp .

"Go figure I wonder if we can find a Mr. Strickland" said Adam in which both he and RD headed toward and found the former principle pointing shotgun right at the back of Marty Mcfly ready to blow his brains out .

"Drop your weapon Strickland we don't wanna hurt you" said Adam making sure to keep his bat inside his trench coat . "So you two were seen at the Enchantment under the sea dance so many years ago had to have guessed that you two would have caused trouble since you are both slackers" said Strickland keeping his shotgun pointed right at them both.

"Don't if you so much as pull that trigger then we will be forced to disable you" said Adam finally revealing his baseball bat and RD revealing her own Shotgun. "Don't do this do force us to do something that we may or you may regret" Said RD trying to work something out with him. That was when both Marty Adam and RD took cover behind the balcony as Strickland residence was being shot up big time .

_OH GREAT a damn drive by just great well I have a plan for that_ Thought Adam as he pulled out his own weapon it was a sniper rifle . He took careful aim and shot out one of the tires in the car causing it to crash into one of the parked car. He then grabbed his baseball bat and charged at them little did they know that the American doctor was wearing a bullet proof vest as was RD but it was hidden away with her clothes .

"Hey look guys a smoking hot babe , why don't you come with us and we will show you a good time angle" said one guy wanting to really go a few rounds . "How about NO" she shouted the last word . "Fine then too bad you really look hot but with a nerd such as him? You will never get far in life" he said as he pointed his gun right at her chest little did he know that Adam swung his baseball bat making contact with his arm hold that gun. "Don't think so" said Adam as he grabbed the gun and they both took off .

"Were you really gonna go with those punks?" asked Adam confused . "No those guys wouldn't know what a proper woman was if it hit them right in the face besides your pretty cool there not now that we have something we can go stop Biff for good" said RD .

Sure enough they made there way to where his condo was and that was when they were both knocked out and dragged inside in which Lorraine took them both inside and laid them next to each other and there weapons were put into some drawers . "Wow did anyone get the number of that truck that hit us?" asked Adam as he was coming around.

"Ugh who was the wise mare that hit me?" asked RD also coming around . "Sssh it's okay your both safe anyway though I'm Lorraine apparently we have somethings to talk about" said Lorraine . Sure enough she looked a lot different then when Marty first met her in 1985 and 1955 . "You look different then last we saw you" said Adam sitting up. "Alot as changed I take it you saw all of that for yourself?" asked Lorraine.

"Oh yea very much so" said Adam a bit angry. Off in the distance she heard her name being called in which Marty was also on a different bed barely coming around but when he was awake there he saw Adam and RD waking up .

"You should have stayed in Night school you slut" shouted Biff angrily . That gave Adam and RD enough time to figure out that this was the same biff but …. still a bonehead . Sure enough Marty and only Lorraine were dragged in which the argument ensued. Adam looked at RD who only shrugged her shoulders .

They both got up and headed to ward the dresser and got rearmed . "Perfect time to rock and roll" said Adam ready to take out the boneheaded Biff . "YO BIFF YOU JACKASS" said Adam shouting from the other room . Just before Biff was going to walk out of those double doors .

"Who was that?" asked Biff already pissed off . "Remember us?" asked Adam as he had his black shotgun fully loaded .

"Boys get em" said Biff ordering his men to take em down no matter what . In which Adam and RD started blasting left and right taking out a few men but it wasn't enough a few got behind him in which Adam dropped his shot gun and got his baseball bat and knocked out a few more but they were finally held down luckily they had there body armor on .

"So you two who were the ones that fought me and my men back in 1955 now I remember you wanna take a bet with me" said Biff he tried to sock Adam in the stomach but he felt nothing luckily RD had her wings so she brought them out in which using her all her strength was able to lift them up before they let go falling that was when Adam started to struggle before breaking free .

Both of them made a mad dash for the roof in which Marty was already there after figuring out that his father George was shot and killed by Biff . "Go ahead kids JUMP the scenery will be nice and neat" Taunting Biff . "I think not" said Adam turning around with his shot gun reloaded .

"Sooner or later the police will match up that bullet with that gun that took out my father" said Marty clearly angrily .

"Kid I OWN the police besides two Mcflies the same gun" said Biff as he cocked the hammer . Marty was going to accuse him of being a son of a bitch but the gun wouldn't fire . "That does it" said Adam as he pulled out a six shot revolver .

"Lets see how you like it when your shot" said RD . As Adam aimed his gun it pointed right for Biff's leg. He fired once cocked the hammer again wanting to shoot again . "Remind me to end your life in the original 1985" said Adam as he put the gun away. So Marty jumped but later came back up on the roof of the time machine . "The hel-" said Biff before he was hit with the Gull wing door which sent him backwards . "Hey you guys heading back to 1955?" asked Adam as the TARDIS was being summoned . "Yea you too" said Doc wanting to know if the future can be saved .

"Yup we have to stop this at the source and BIG time" said Adam . Sure enough the TARDIS was there in which both Adam and RD locked the door and set the date for November 5th ,1955 a few hours before there other selves would meet .

Both took off or faded and were heading back toward 1955 and sure enough both were hidden behind the big sign . "Alright here it is in exactly a few hours from now me RD and Marty are to meet up what we have to do is get the sports book back burn it and the future should be saved but you get the idea" said Adam. "That sounds like a plan to me Marty you know what to do" said Doc giving him instructions .

"Here's what we need to do RD you and me can repeat cannot run into our … other selves besides it would cause a paradox" explained Adam . "Okay so paradox bad" replied RD simplifying it . Sure enough both Adam and RD took off toward town with what money they had that was when something clicked in his mind .

"Uh RD you think we need to blend in ?" asked Adam . "That would be a good idea though and it would help us better as we would not run into our other selves" said RD . So they both headed back toward there TARDIS and changed and finally they headed into town . It was Marties Job to get the Sports book and hold onto it . Meanwhile Adam and RD walked into town where they saw something interesting

**Meanwhile over in the parking lot **

**(Events of Chapter 2)**

Both groups walked out onto parking lot where both were standing luckily Adam knew how to fight just by taking karate lessons from his sensai . _I'm only letting this guy come at me then i'm ending it once and for all_ Thought Adam as he knew what to do .

Biff charged at him putting all of his power into one punch but Adam easily side stepped him and did a couple of Karate chops right on his neck meanwhile Katie was going to take on a couple of his lackies in which she knew how to fight as well .

They tried to come at her from different angles . "Big mistake boneheads" she said with a smirk on her face as she punched one in the face and the other in the gut knocking the wind out of him the other didn't still charged .

She did a low roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground of course Adam was holding his own and sure enough Marty was able to enjoy his coffee and as for his father George well …. he left the coffee shop and sure enough he climbing a tree and he pulled out his binoculars and was spying on a woman changing . Of course Marty followed him . Meanwhile Biff was pretty beaten up and would take a while to heal up .

"Now then lets go enjoy our sodas" said Adam as the both of them walked off leaving some beaten up bullies .

_IT comes to show that bullies like Biff Tannon deserve a beating just to knock some sense into him _ Thought Adam as the two of them took there seats and enjoyed there sodas for the rest of the day . In which Biff was able to get up and this time find out where that 'wimp' was and his girlfriend was and deliver a good smack down .

**Back to the current Doctor and his Companion **

Adam and RD nearly made a close run in with there other selves but were already hidden in some bushes . "Man that was too close for comfort besides if this may sound corny but roll with it anyway though we should at least enjoy ourselves a bit" said Adam .

"yea I mean why not we should wait till tonight" said RD reminding him about the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. "Right how are we going to do that?" asked Adam confused . "Leave that to me i've got this we should pose as … security guards and go from there" suggested RD . "Perfect we are going to go by new names though ,Trust me on this" said Adam .

"Good idea" replied RD . And for the rest of the day they hung out at the park just talking until they headed to a different Cafe in which where they had different drinks and something to eat after all that traveling .

And for most of the afternoon they hung around . In which they had to hide somewhere they wouldn't be spotted so they hid in an alleyway where themselves plus there TARDIS would be able to fit .

Sure enough they hung inside figuring out how the next phase of there plan would work . Sure enough night rolled on in that's when Adam and RD came out wearing there normal clothes pretending to be security officers for the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance for the Hill Valley High school .

"Do you think this will work?" asked Adam. "Trust me you figured out the new names?" asked RD . "Yup i'm John and your …...Beverly right from Star trek" said Adam . "You are so enjoying this arent you?" asked RD with a grumble .

"maybe … oh here we come we had better act as if we never met eachother and there's biff drunk" said Adam. Both of them walked over to where Biff was . "Pardon us sir but what are you doing to this kind lady?" asked Adam with a fake smile . "Oh just having some fun with her no beat it"said Biff in a drunken state .

"Sir might I add that your drunk and should at least let some one drive you home" suggested RD . "I said Beat it bitch" said Biff already getting angry. "Sir we are going to have to ask you to get out of the car" ordered Adam. Of course that's when Biff was ignoring the two supposed Officers and simply walked off and started reading a magazine called 'OO La la' of course that was when Marty stole the Sports Almanac. Oddly enough Marty took off and hid it that was also when Adam and RD from 1985 entered the building and started to dance to the song of Earth Angle with Marty from 1985 on guitar George and Lorraine dancing .

_**Meanwhile with Adam and RD from 1985**_

And that was when poor Marty was socked in the gut and thrown in the trunk of the Starlighters car . "The hell you doing to my car" said one of the band mates . "Eh beat it spook this don't concern you" said one of the lackies of biff .

"Who you calling Spook Peckerwood" replied another one of the band mates . Adam and Rainbow were going to enter the Gym in which not a single elder person noticed but still loosing them in the sea of other people would be a great idea . The band members of the Starlighters had some trouble getting Marty out of there own trunk but Marvin Berry sliced his own hand in Marty had an idea .

"How about I cover the guitar for you and you go for lead singer , and what's the next song?" asked Marty . "Well it's Earth Angle besides it original was done by the Penguins" said Marvin as someone wrapped his hand up .

_Sooner or later I will have to get to a hospital get it stitched up _Thought Marvin . In which the band was playing the song Earth Angle Adam and Rainbow however started to dance to the music . "Did I ever tell you that you are gorgeous tonight" said Adam with a dreamy look on his face .

"Yea and you look handsome yourself even if your a Time Lord" said RD looking right back at him with a look that was equal to his own .

Sure enough someone was trying to take Loraine away form George but got pushed down right on his butt and the song was able to conclude with a really good piano that left Adam and Rainbow kissing for the first time since they left Equestria .

"Alright lets do another one" said one band mate . "I really outa get going" said Marty in hopes he could get back to his friend Doctor Emitt Brown . "Well come we have time for at least one more" said Marvin .

"Well I suppose I could stick around okay this an oldie well it's an oldie where I come from okay so watch for the changes and try to keep up alright" said Marty as he opened up the starting part of the song in which some of the couples really started to really swing it .

Adam and Rainbow however started to really swing it for the first time in his travels he never had so much in his life until now . "Hey you and that woman really know how to swing it" said one guy already dancing .

"yea thanks" replied Adam as he and Rainbow started to really swing it . Of course to her it was the most fun since her first time at the Grand Galloping Gala and even meeting the wonderbolts was put to shame this time she did something random she did a powerslide as Adam did the samething but something came odd Marty was doing something to end the song in which he was doing some odd things on stage .

"I guess none of you are ready yet for it but your kids are going to love it" said Marty as he handed the guitar to Marvin as he walked off stage . Of course during Earth Angle that was also during that time when George and Loraine kissed as well as Adam and Rainbow . In which Marty made a swift exit as did Adam and Rainbow . Of course Biff was still knocked out cold from George's powerful right hook luckily he remembered what Marty taught him that night .

_**Back with Adam and RD from the alternate 1985**_

"Well would you look at that now that's an ending if I saw one" said Adam with a small smile on his face .

Meanwhile Biff took off in his ford Thunderbird while Doc and Marty took off with there time machine it was a struggle but finally Marty was able to get the Sports Almanac once again and tuck it in his jacket . It was a long fight toward the other end of the tunnel but Marty didn't have much choice he started to kick his pink Hoverboard while Biff revved up his engine before throwing it in first gear . He was gaining on Marty but not before he threw it in second gear laughing like a maniac .

Of course Doc was waiting on the other end with a rope "DOC" Marty shouted holding on . "Hold on Marty" replied Doc as the Delorean flew away and of course Biff didn't have enough time to apply the breaks as he slammed right into a manure truck . "Manure I hate Manure" said Biff just pissing himself

Adam and RD got a real good laugh at that of course RD laughed harder than before . "Now that is funny as heck" she said in between giggles . "Yea I hear you on that" replied Adam chuckling as the two made it back to the original spot . There was a storm rolling in and sure enough and it was going to be a dozy.

"Man would Pinkie get a load of this" said RD sighing a bit . "Don't worry after we visit the old west we'll head back to Equestria and hang around before we go and visit any other universe … sound fair?" asked Adam.

"Yea sounds fair to me" replied Rainbow . Sure enough the book was burned and that was when the time machine was struck by lightning from all directions and was gone .

"Doc" said Marty in shock . "Doc do you read over" said Marty into his walkie talkie . "Do you read doc come in ,DOC" said Marty with a bit of a shout . All he saw falling was the string attached to it and that was that . "The Doc's gone" said Marty saddened . That was when the rain pulled in and Adam pulled up his umbrella also at the same time a car was pulling up . "Are your names Marty ,Adam and Rainbow Dash?" asked the Man . "Uh yea that's us" said Adam . "I've got something for all three of you" he said . "A letter" he added . "A letter ?" asked Marty confused . "a Letter for us? But that's impossible" said Adam . "we have kept this letter for the last 75 years in hopes that it would arrive at this exact location with the descriptions of Adam Rainbow Dash and Marty at this exact time and location November 5th ,1955" he said . "Back at the office we had a bet if the three of you would show or not … guess I lost . Marty opened it and Adam began to read .

_**Dear Adam Marty and Rainbow Dash ,**_

_**if you are reading this letter than let me assure you that I am alive and well I have been living happily in the last 7 years in the year 1885 the lightning bolt that struck the delorean destroyed the flying circuits and overloaded the flux capacitor and sent me back in time to the date September 7th 1885 I live in the old west as a blacksmith if you do find me don't try and rescue me I feel as if I belong here. **_

_**Signed your friend and fellow Time Traveler **_

_**Doctor Emmett L. Brown **_

_**PS: It seems that you and me are both Time travelers in which thankyou for helping me in so many ways Doctor thank you **_

"HE's Alive The Doc's alive I don't know how but he's alive" said Marty happily . "Hold on what's this all about do you need help?" asked the man confused . "Nah there's only one man that can help me" said Marty taking off .

Adam was even more confused with it all as was his companion RD . "Uh Rainbow I say we get out of here and back into town" said Adam heading toward the TARDIS. "Couldn't agree more" said Rainbow confused with what just happened . They headed inside and traveled back to the center of town where everything was set to go for tonight .

Already Adam could see the delorean barely but he could see it which Adam and Rainbow stood outside there TARDIS as the timemachine crossed the wires sending it back toward 1985 once again . "Something just don't ever change" said Adam with a smile to his face .

"You said it seeing that again for a second time is awesome" said Rainbow with a smirk on her face . Sure enough Marty frightened Doc pretty good in which he fainted right on the road it's self . "Well looks like another adventure" said Adam and RD climbing back in and traveling to 126 Riverside Drive for there last adventure this time in the old west .

**A/N: Now then I know this is a long chapter but some of it borrows from Chapter 2 anyway as always leave a review and Onwards and Upwards :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Old west

**Location : Hillvalley California **

**Address : 126 Riverside Drive **

**Date: November 5th,1955**

It was after that Doc had fainted that it was the help of Adam and RD that he got him loaded in the car to get him home . "Uh you want us to come with us?" asked Adam really wanting to explore more of 1955. "Sure your probably dripping wet" said Marty already pointing out the obvious . Sure enough RD just rolled her eyes at that as did Adam . He got some towels from the trunk in which he laid them in the back seats .

The both of them climbed in and they headed off toward Doc's Place to drop him there . In which when they arrived they were able to get doc inside his own house while both Adam and RD were able to change and fell instantly on the couch all cuddled up little did they know that something was bound to happen when they gotten back to Equestria .

_I wonder what Twilight will say when either me or the both me and the doctor return to Equestria surely both AJ and Pinkie will be clearly worried and the same with Flutters and Rarity who knows how long she's holding up maybe I should ask him about that but until then I think I should enjoy our time together on this last adventure before we have to return I wonder how much as changed _Thought RD as she slept . Meanwhile Adam was beginning to think the same thing

_With RD as my companion I wonder if I should return her to her own universe and forget the whole thing ever happened … nah bad idea after all she's starting to grow on me in ways I never thought possible but other than that I'm just going to roll with it for the moment _Thought Adam as he had he arm around his companion he had memories of the Time war between the Time Lords and Daleks and other wars as well counting the Cybermen and encounters with the weeping angles .

_I'll need to research what that thing was sure I knew what race it came from but I might need to explore more of the TARDIS something tells me that another Time war is possibly on the rise and i'm unaware of it all _ Thought Adam already unaware of the changes that are about to take place .

When out of the blue the TV turned on showing Howdy doody Time . Doc was up in shock when he turned the TV off he was going to record something about his latest experiment . Adam and RD were still asleep even oblivious to all of the commotion that was going on . That was when they woke up with a couple of headaches .

"Oh grand did anyone get the license plate of that pony?" asked RD waking up . She suddenly realized that the Doctors arm was around blushing madly she pocked him a bit to wake him up . "Five more minutes Twilight" he mumbled .

"Ugh sometimes I swear I have no idea as to how to wake you" Grumbled RD as she found a way to wake him . "Hey if that is you RD trying to tickle me on my feet then i'll have you know I know a few spots where you too are ticklish" grinned Adam with his eyes still closed .

That was when he got an idea he reached his hands under the blanket that was placed over them to keep them warm and tickled her belly she started to laugh hard he then started to tickle her sides then her ribs where she laughed so hard . "Stop i'm about to pee myself" said RD as she was giggling .

"Admit it you would be stuck in ponyville pushing clouds all day" he teased . "Yea well i'm glad that we are on this adventure now this is what I call '20% cooler" said RD striking a pose . "I hear you on that" said Adam . And just about as he was going to remove his arm she held on to it and a small smile formed on her face . "If this is a dream then I really don't wanna wake up" said RD still smiling . _Now this is new a new side to her that even I never saw before_ Thought Adam .

Sure enough Doc and Marty had everything sorted out and as for the American Doctor and RD the two were able to finally move from the couch and get washed up in the TARDIS in which was called over via the sonic screwdriver . Luckily they were not only run a system wide check which was suggested by the computer .

"Oh alright lets see here we are still in the same universe which means we should be able to get to the old west and not only that we may have to dress accordingly" said Adam as the system check came back with green across the board . In which something struck his mind and that was when it hit him like a tone of bricks .

"Blast it this is going to sound odd but i'm going to roll with it we may have to leave the TARDIS here but that would present a problem on a few levels we won't be able to bring it with us …. or will we ?" he thought to himself as he came up with a few ideas swirling in his head .

Sure enough everything was ready as Doc and Marty headed out to the old mines to retreave the Time Machine Adam and RD were plotting a course back to Equestria already .

"Okay if this works then lets hope that Twilight doesn't go off on a lecture about ditching your friends" said Adam pretty much relaxed . "And if she is then we make a run for it i'd say back to the TARDIS and see what we can do there" said RD already knowing that she won't run . "I see alright I wonder how much Equestria has changed" said Adam he headed out to where the old theatre since he got a ride from Doc .

"Alright Adam Uh Rainbow was it ? Heres the thing you can't bring your TARDIS to the old west however you will both be able to get a ride in the time vehicle to the old west the date has been already set for_**'September 5**__**th**__** ,1885' **_here's the thing your objective it to find me other than that make sure that I don't die the same thing with a woman Clara Clayton she's important somehow" said Doc .

Both Adam climbed in first with RD on his lap . _This is going to sound odd to anyone _ Thought Adam as he was able to ignore his mind racing all at the sametime luckily she didn't mind sitting on the doctors lap for the first time . "Okay now then Marty all you have to do is drive that screen accelreated 88 MPH" explained Doc .

"But Doc if that happens i'll crash into those Indians" said Marty . "Your just not thinking fourth dimensionally once you reach 1885 those Indians won't even be there" said Doc trying to convince Marty . He looked over the docs shoulder in which he wasn't going to believe him for a second . "Right" said Marty unconvinced .

"Good luck for all of our sakes see you all in the future" said Doc . "Uh you mean the past" corrected Adam . "Exactly" replied Doc since he got out his revolver . _Remind myself to make one of those suckers _ Thought Adam as he held on to his companion . Sure enough Marty got in and put his hat on ready to floor it .

"READY?" Shouted Doc . "READY!" Shouted Marty ready to floor it . "SET" said Doc making sure everything was set to go .

"Audio Silver" muttered Marty applying some gas to the car and revving the engine . Doc fired the first shot and that was when he threw the car into first gear and going full throttle and sure enough he was reaching speeds to pull it off .

"Hey Marty you think this will work ?" asked Adam a bit concerned for his own well being . "Don't worry did you make sure the TARDIS was set to track us?" asked Marty . "Yup I made sure to do just that" said Rainbow .

"Perfect , so far so good" said Marty . And sure enough they exited the other side of the wormhole and coming barreling towards them was Indians galore .

_Gee thanks a lot Doc you bonehead _Thought Adam as now Marty had to litterly run from the Indians he saw a cave and threw the car in reverse hiding it . All three of them were able to get out and the indians were going over the cave but right when they thought it was safe a bunch of cowboys were also going over the cave as well chasing after the indians .

"Oh grand the fuel gauge has been ripped badly" said Adam examining the the arrow . "Dang looks like we are stuck here" said RD sadly .

"Not yet we aren't' there's still a chance out of this though we are going to need some weapons if we are to survive" said Adam figuring out a few ways .

In which the cave was held by a bear Marty screamed like a girl and all three of them took off though he lost one boot but still had his shoes .

All three of them litterly fell down a hill and crashed into a fence completely knocked out . A man saw this and called his wife over to help get Marty Adam and Rainbow into the house out of the hot sun . Moments later both he and his wife were able to haul them one by one into the house and upstairs .

_Oh that's going to leave a mark and quite another headache coming on hope theres no broken bones _ Thought Adam as he was laid next to his companion . _ Perfect i'm right next to her it's almost as if … __she can sense me in some way …. oh well _ Thought Adam . In which they mostly slept the whole day and nearly well into the night . It was going to be a while before any of them woke up from that tumbling down a hill and right into a fence knocking them out .

_**A/N: Well it's time I break this third movie into individual chapters themselves instead of cramming everything into one chapter doesn't seem to work that way and it would help this story or episode out a bit better so until next time my fellow readers . Onwards and Upwards!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meet Mad Dog Tannin and getting back to 1985

**Location : Hill Valley , California**

**Date : September 5th, 1885**

Finally Marty Adam and Rainbow were able to wake up and have some dinner basically it was none other than rabbit .

_I think Fluttershy would faint from seeing a dead animal … go figure _Thought Adam as he dug in enjoying it but had to spit out some sort of pellets . Marty went on about loosing his hat while Adam and RD were enjoying there dinner .

"SO where are you two from ?" asked the man . "Oh me and my …. girlfriend are from the next town over quite a long trek though we lost our wagon on the way taken by a bunch of bandits" said Adam clearly knowing what he's doing at this point . "Well best of luck staying here however your going to have to you know blend in with the people here" he said and his wife Maggie couldn't agree more .

"Alright I think I may need a hat since I too had mine taken from me via bandits" explained Adam . Sure enough the very next morning everyone went shopping for clothes and other stuff .

Adam found a black stetson hat which was similar to AJ's back in Ponyville. _OH man is AJ going to FLIP when she sees this _ Adam thought as he decided to pay for it with nothing but the silver change in his pocket . He was able to get some change back and of course RD came out in a light blue dress though her thoughts were to rip it up and just wear what she had on .

_I really hate this kind of dress it seems to frou frou _ Thought RD but in order to blend in she would have to wear those kinds of dresses . _Come on Rainbow stick it out until you can get back to 1985 then just throw it in your closet and NEVER wear that dress again _Thought RD as they all walked out onto the dirt road .

Sure enough Adam spotted a local bar . _Perfect _ he thought . While he said goodbye too Maggie and her husband the two made there way to the bar and entered of course Rainbow was kinda surprised at what she was seeing as there were some men who were laughing Marty just because of his outfit . Adam just rolled his eyes but when they made fun of how he dressed . "Must have gotten that hat off an old dead westerner" said one .

"OH really I didn't notice bonehead" shot back Adam underneath his coat was his six shot revolver and this time he was seriously wanting to kill him . _Better hold off for a bit_ Thought Adam as they made there way toward the counter . "Hey can you get us all a couple of drinks of water" he told the waiter .

"Water?,Water if you want that then go dunk your heads in the horse drinkers in here we pour whiskey" said the waiter . _Go figure should have known that _ Thought Adam . "Hey were trying to find a blacksmith" said Marty . _Well that much is obvious _Thought Rainbow rolling her eyes .

Just then some more people headed inside Mad Dog Tannin and his group . "Hey Mcfly!"shouted the man . Adam could have gone right for his gun but held off for just a bit longer . "I Thought I told you to never come in here" he added . Of course he too clashed his whip with something that the bartender was holding . "I'm looking for that no good blacksmith you seen him ?" asked the Man . "No Mr. Tannin I have not" replied the Bartender in a shaken tone . "I know who you are , Your Mad Dog Tannin" said Marty .

_Damn you Marty you dimwit looks like he's angry_ Thought Adam as he reached for his gun checking it was reloaded .

"Mad Dog ah hate that name ah hate that name you hear nobody calls me mad dog except some eggsuckin guttertrash!" shouted Tannin angry as he took out his gun and fired a couple of shots sure enough he got Marty dancing enough . "Alright that does it" said Adam as he fired some shots making him dance instead .

This time Tannin was dancin and Adam was getting a kick out of it. Sure enough he jumped on some tar which landed right on him a barrel of tar that landed right on Mad Dog . "This is too funny" said Adam . He tried to shoot his gun again but realized that it was empty out of bullets . So he reloaded and sure enough he was ready to fire again . But Marty jumped on counter and swung on the chandler and made a bolt for the door but the shots that were being fired missed Marty . Of course Tannin and his lackeys made a bolt for the door as well.

"Sorry sir but we have to jet" said Adam as he and RD made a bolt for the door as well. Of course that was when Marty was being pulled by rope after being chased down by tannin and his lackies all through town before stopping at the clock tower construction site .

"Well boys looks like we got ourselves a hangin" said Tannin as he and the others used the same rope and attached it to a pulley Adam couldn't get a clean shot and held off . From a distance the rope was shot allowing Marty to hit the hard ground .

Of course some words were being exchanged between Tannin and that Blacksmith who Adam figured to be Doc Brown . Of course Tannin took off in which Marty was regaining his breath . "Come on RD lets follow those two" said Adam putting his gun away . "Sounds good to me didn't know you were good shot like that" said RD as they walked .

Sure enough they made it to the shop of the blacksmith . "Adam Rainbow glad you both could make it but I even gave you both instructions to never return here but to go to 1985" said Doc . "We had to come here Doc" said Adam defending himself . "Yea what he said" added RD while trying to figure out how and why women wore dresses like these everyday .

"Well i'm glad you three made it now then we are going to have to do something about those clothes that Marty is wearing what you two are wearing is fine enough" said Doc .

Sure enough Marty got changed and was wearing some presentable clothes . "Now then what happened to the Time vehicle?" asked Doc .

"Well after we landed in this time and date apparently an arrow was shot into the fuel gauge damaging it" explained Adam holding up the arrow .

"Alright now then an event is going to be held and I was thinking that all four of us could hang around until we can figure up a plan to get all of us back to 1985" said Doc . Adam thought it over and went with it . "Sounds good to me" said Adam wanting to see what the 1800's offered in terms of fun .

The four of them went over plans like pushing it down a hill to having horses pull it to waiting till winter until they heard a sound and that's when Doc got an idea if they could acquire a locomotive to push it up to 88 MPH then it would work .

"Sounds like a good idea at the moment we should find out how fast that steam engine can go" said Adam . So after getting settled in the others made there way toward the train station .

"How fast can she go? Well normally i'd run about 25 mph but if I were behind schedule I'd push it to about 60 maybe 70 at the most" explained the Driver .

Adam and the others made there way to the straight section of track that wasn't completed in which that was when Marty and Doc heard a scream and took off Adam and RD looked around for horses to use but couldn't find any.

"Well that's odd" muttered Adam . Sure enough Marty and Doc both gotten Clara to where she will be teaching . Adam and RD however made it back to town and were able to get inside .

Of course that very night everyone was out enjoying the dance as to Adam and Rainbow they both hung around .

_Dang no weapons gotta think fast _Thought Adam as he had to hide his revolver . Sure enough the marshal didn't even notice it as it was hidden underneath his trench also buttoned up . _Yea suck on that _Thought Adam as he finally decided to ask Rainbow for a dance . "So uh RD care for a dance?" asked Adam while extending his hand .

"Sure I could use one besides after all that running and walking I could use a good dance or two" replied Rainbow . The both of them took there spots on the dance floor and started to dance to some odd country song . Of course Doc and Clara also joined in as well Marty however was hanging out with the family that helped him back on his feet .

Meanwhile Tannin was planning a …. surprise visit and following through with that threat he made . Of course right when they were dancing a gun was put right at his back. "Ah told you watch your back" said Tannin . And that was when his lackeys held him while he only danced with Clara who stomped on his foot while he pushed her right to the ground . "Ah damn you ah damn you to HELL" shouted Tannin but the bullet never reached him .

"You" said tannin with a face that would make Biff cringe . "Hey Lighten up Jerk … Just leave my friends alone" said Marty before walking away .

"Hey you yellow?" taunted Tannin . "Dude buzz off not like we need your company anyway" said Adam stepping in . "Yea your nothing but a lousy Jerk to the core" added Rainbow stepping in as well to get her two cents in .

"Fine Seven o'clock ah do mah killin before breakfast" said Tannin . "Eight O'clock I do my killing after breakfast" said Tannin . "Something wrong here boys" replied the Marshal walking up with his weapon at the ready .

"Nothing wrong here sir just a polite chat between me and Eastwood" said Tannin with a smile on his face . "You've caused enough trouble anymore and i'm throwing you and those with you in jail" said the Marshal more than ready to put Tannin away right there .

"Lets go boys lets the sissies have there party" said Tannin . Sure enough the music started once again . "If you ain't there Ah'll hunt you down and shoot you down like a duck" Threatened Tannin .

"It's Dog Tannin shoot him down like a dog" added one of the lackeys . Finally they left and everything was normal once again meanwhile Adam and Rainbow found a good hill to enjoy the night while Marty and Doc got there picture taken in front of the clock .

"You know sooner or later we are going to have to leave this century then head back to Equestria tomorrow" said Adam .

"Yea it was fun while it lasted though" said RD a bit excited to see her friends once again . "I hear you wonder how there going to react?" asked RD curious though . "Don't know guess sooner or later we are going to find out" said Adam as he was able to unbutton his trench coat revealing his weapon as he was relaxed in the grass .

Doc escorted Clara to her home and told her the truth in which he got a slap in the face and the door slammed in his face . Of course he and Marty were able to remove the tires from the car and all it had was it's rims so it would fit nice and snug on the rails for tonight . Thoughts were swirling through Adam and RD's head if this hair crazed plan is going to work or bust . But the very next day a model was shown and from what Doc explained it could work .

"It couldn't be simpler" said Doc but that was when there came a knock at the door in which they covered the other Time machine with a good old tarp . Marty let her in and sure enough Doc was able to figure out the problem with her telescope . Adam and RD however gotten to the Time machine and checked everything over .

"Perfect time circuits still work now all we have to do is hold on a for a bit"said Adam making sure that everything was set to go .

"Alright so they headed into town and into the same bar when they first arrived . Adam made sure to note they too would need to ride some horses .

Of course Clara purchased a train ticket and the same train pulled in as it was carrying some flatbed cars with logs and some passenger cars . Meanwhile Doc couldn't even finish his first drink . "Oh great just great doc's drunk well better check a few things" said Adam as he and his companion saw Tannin coming into town .

Both Marty and Adam had a score to settle with that boneheaded Tannin . "You in there Eastwood!" shouted Tannin . Sure enough he started to count to ten . "Look let the bartender look after we take care of Tannin trust me on this,besides what do we have to loose" said Adam with a smirk on his face .

"well I guess your right" replied Marty with a small smile on his face . Sure enough they made there way through the back in which Doc finally woke up from whatever that was in that whiskey . That was when they opened fire and Adam returned fire injuring both of them in the arm disabling them so that way they won't continue to fire . "freeze blacksmith!" one shouted with pain in his right arm. Doc stood up while Marty found a metal plate together with some rope he fashioned it around his chest area in hopes that it would work . Adam however got an idea as for Rainbow she also with Adam with her gun ready as well. _Come on Marty knock this guy out already _Thought Rainbow making sure that her gun was loaded .

Sure enough he stepped out of the alleyway and out onto the main road . Meanwhile off in the distance they heard the whistle blow and the train take off slowly . Meanwhile Doc was about to die but when Marty stepped out that changed .

"I thought we could settle this like civilized men" said Marty ready . "You thought wrong" said Tannin quickly drawing his gun and shooting Marty square in the chest luckily his plan was to play dead making it look like he was shot in which that metal plate just saved him.

Mad Dog Tannin walked over thinking he had killed the runt was about to be proven wrong BIG time. Marty was able to kick the gun out of his hand untie the plate and knock him square into a tomb stone . Tannin tried to land a good punch but missed . A few punches later he was knocked straight into a cart filled with horse manure .

_Now I know that's never going to change_ Thought Adam as if right on cue the police of that time came riding on horse back luckily there were several extra horses standing around . "Get him out of that shit , Get em" he said . In which the two men took off running with two police men on horse back galloping right after them . "Beuford Tannin you have been charged with robbing the Pine City stage you got anything to say for yourself?" asked the same Marshal . He spit out some horse crap from his mouth as he uttered these words .

"I hate manure" he said with a grim look on his face . "Pardon me sir but can me and my companion here borrow two horses we have a train to catch"said Adam . "Sure take these two" said one guy offering two horses .

Meanwhile Marty and Doc mounted there horses .

"The train can we make it?" asked Marty unsure . "Hmm we are going to take the coyote pass should be a shortcut" said Adam .

Doc couldn't agree more in which Adam secured his revolver and Marty was offered his but gave it to the same guy to hold on to . In which all four of them took off and were on there way toward the train at top speed .

They made it alright and were right on the last car of the train the caboose . First Doc climbed on board then Marty was struggling but made it they climbed on top of the caboose .

Next was Adam then lastly RD who fell on top of him but quickly as they made there way on top of the caboose .

_Too easy _Thought Adam as he put his … mask on . Pulled out his gun and uttered the very words modern police use . "FREEZE" he shouted. "Is this a hold up?" asked the driver . "Wrong it's a science experiment stop the train just before you hit the switch track just up ahead" said Adam as he pointed his gun not willing to fire a shot as he knew he had only two bullets left . "Uncouple the cars from the tender" ordered Doc . They too did the same thing and all four of them made there way toward the engine . The engine stopped that was when Doc took control once the switch was thrown to a different direction .

They did as they were told but knew that they would be shot if they didn't . and sure enough the train took off slowly regaining speed as Adam and Rainbow climbed on and sure enough even the coal shoveler and the Driver were scratching there heads . Sure enough they reached there spot to pull it off .

He explained what each log did all Adam knew that it would give a boost of acceleration each time .

Adam took off his trench coat and removed his gun and put them in a neat pile while RD folded up her dress and put it nicely on top of his gun/trench coat . "Man talk about tight has heck" said Rainbow as she finally put her shirt back on . "Alright here's what we are to do now then lets climb in i'll go first" said Adam .

He climbed in and sure enough Rainbow climbed in next and sat on his lap and it felt different a bit as she relaxed into his chest .

Marty climbed into the drivers seat and signaled doc to push the time machine up to 88 mph. Of course RD closed the passenger gull wing door but sooner or later she would need to get the hover board that Adam was resting his feet on . It wouldn't be long before everything was set to go already Doc regretted even inventing the time machine . Of course Clara was on her way on horseback to come along for the ride and catching up .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Arriving in 1985 and adopting Silver Spoon and Scootaloo

**Date : September 7th,1885**

The Train was gaining speed pretty fast while that was going Doc put in the colored logs that were colored Green Yellow and Red. "Marty Check the boiler temperature there are three marked green yellow and red and each one gives a boost of acceleration allowing the train to move faster the boiler to burn faster cause once it hits 2000 degrees" said Doc. "Why what happens after it hits 2000?" asked Marty using the walkie talkie.

"The whole boiler explodes" said Doc . "Alright we going about 25 MPH Doc" said Marty keeping an eye . "Alright Marty I'm coming aboard" said Doc . He got out of the cab area and was slowly and surely making his way toward the Delorean little did he know that the green log would fire up first boosting there acceleration straight up to 50 mph .

"Alright now were going 50 mph" he said . But right behind the train was Clara right behind them and so far she climbed up on the tender and tried to call out Emmett's name but he couldn't here her . But once the green log lit up she did make it up on the tender of the locomotive. After a while the the pointer was nearing the yellow marker . "Doc the yellow lines about to blow" warned Marty . Sure enough it did just that boosting there acceleration straight 60 mph and so far Adam was keeping an eye on the digital mph counter . "Were looking good Marty if this works we should be going back toward 1985" said Adam .

And sure enough Marty set the dateand the time as well as AM or PM **October 26****th****,1985 12:00 **"There that should do it now then RD have the Hoverboard ready" said Adam she nodded and held it close to her just in case . Sure enough the pointer was once again nearing the end of the yellow line and nearing the red line .

"**DOC THE RED LINES ABOUT TO BLOW"** Shouted Marty but it was too late as the final log went up increasing the speed once again this time into the 70's and increasing fast . The locomotive was falling apart luckily it kept going . And that was when RD opened the passenger gull wing door .

"Doc get ready for the hoverboard" said RD as she was about to release it . Of course a part of Clara's dress was caught and she dangling dangerously close to the ground to close to the driving wheels and it was slowly ripping . "Rainbow WATCH OUT" shouted Doc . That was when she closed the gullwing door just in time only this time she still had the hoverboard and just before Clara fell to her death the hover board was caught under doc's foot maneuvering it he caught her and pushed off and was gone while it went into the 80's and this time various sparks were going as RD closed the passenger wing door as the time machine got to 85, 86 ,87 ,88 and was gone of course for the locomotive it crashed over the incomplete track and went up in a fiery blaze .

_**Date : October 26th,1985**_

Sure enough the Delorean emerged from the wormhole and traveled across the completed bridge and coasted at a pretty good speed while dropping Adam Rainbow and Marty just waved a friendly howdy to everyone on both sides confused as heck . They soon hit zero and that was when they heard a diesel horn go off Adam and RD grabbed there stuff and ran around the time machine as Marty grabbed what he could and made a dive for the ground . Sure enough and unfortunately Adam was beginning to panic about his six shot revolver .

"Yeesh I got out first and the first thing I did was grab your gun so you can stop panicking doctor" said RD handing him his gun .

Adam clipped it on his belt and put his trench coat on once again . Luckily Marty found his truck before they went into the year 2015.

"Hey Butt head" said Biff in a threatening tone . "Watch it Biff" shot back Marty. "Marty I didn't recognize you or your friends it's cool the truck is ready to go . Sure enough Adam and Rainbow climbed in the back not that anyone would notice in which Marty climbed in the drivers side .

He later drove over to Jenifer's to pick her up in which she explained what happened that it was a nightmare . _Yeesh not that I would go through that again shooting biff in the leg in the alternate 1985 now that was awesome but not quite enough _Thought Adam as he looked his gun over . "Yo RD you still have that dress?" asked Adam .

"Yea it's going to be a while before I EVER wear this thing besides It could use some work done to it" said RD . "Uh Marty who's that in the back of the truck?" asked Jenifer confused . "Hello I'm the American Doctor and that's my companion Rainbow Dash" said Adam introducing himself . "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you I'm Jenifer i'm pretty certain that you met Marty right?" asked Jenifer . "Yea we did but we have our own timeline to get back to let alone our own universe" said Adam . Sure enough they got back to the crash site looking over the now destroyed time machine . "Well Doc it's destroyed just like you wanted" said Marty to no one in particular . Out of the blue the railroad crossing lights started to go off again for a second time . "What in the bloody hell?" asked Adam luckily both he and Rainbow were a few feet back when the train exited on the rails . Marty and Jenifer … not so much they were blown back on there rear ends.

"DOC" said Marty out of joy "Marty" replied Doc with as much joy if not more too see that his friend made it . Sure enough the family emerged .

"Meet the family Jules" said Doc introducing a small young boy with black hair standing next to his father . "And Vern" added Doc introducing his Jules brother who had blond hair and wore a racoons cap . "Boys that's Marty Jenifer Adam and Rainbow Dash" said Doc introducing the boys to there aunts and uncles .

"Doc thought I'd never see you again" said Marty . "Well I couldn't leave Einstein besides I had to back in time to pick him up and as for this train well lets just say I fixed it up with parts that I had lying around" said Doc . That was when she handed him something covered up but as to what not even Adam knew . "Oh I got you a little souvenir" said Doc handing Marty the mysterious thing .

Marty opened and was surprised that it was from there latest adventure . "It's great Doc thanks" said Marty shaking his friends hand . Of course Jenifer had a question about that peace of paper that said 'Your Fired' printed on it . He said that it was erased and he went on to explain that no ones future is written the future is what that person makes of it .

"Hey Clara it's finally good to meet you I'm the American Doctor and that's my companion Rainbow Dash" said Adam introducing himself . "It's great to meet the both of you" said Clara shaking both there hands . Sure enough the door closed but only the window was still opened . "Hey Doc where you going now? ,Back to the Future?" asked Marty curious. "Nope already been there" said Doc .

Sure enough both Marty and Jenifer stepped back this time the train lifted into the air as razor sharped things came out of it as the driver wheels went downward and afterburners fired from the back of the tender and took off swirled around and came forward with Doc on the inside pulling the wire that controlled the whistle . And sure enough it was gone in a trail of fire that was left behind it . Sure enough Adam stuck around a bit longer wondering and then it hit him . "Hey RD I think it's time that we get going ourselves" said Adam as he pulled out his Sonic screwdriver once again and pressed the button on the top of it signaling the TARDIS appear in 1985 from 1955.

"Well guys you two take care now and remember the future is what the both of you make it so live life to it's fullest we have to get going" said Adam as they stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the door in which RD rushed up to her room to put away the dress from 1885 .

_**Location : MLP Universe **_

_**Time : around the same time as he and Rainbow Left **_

"Alright lets get home" said RD grabbing onto something . "Okay setting location coordinates and that should do it we will appear one minute after we took off it would be like we never left" said Adam he selected the MLP universe and the TARDIS started to fade in and out several times before it was gone for good and traveling straight back to the dimension that it first left .

The TARDIS landed in the same spot while the other one took off . "Perfect now then lets go and check out a few things" said Adam . That was when he saw a very small mod of angry ponies all pissed as heck . "Uh a welcoming committee?" asked Adam confused Rainbow just shrugged that was when she figured she was back to being a pony once again .

Sure enough the human Timelord had to figure she would hoof slap him but didn't . "Uh what's going on here?" asked Adam still confused .

"Rainbow thank goodness your alright" said Fluttershy tackling her friend out of happiness. _Remind me to NOT piss her off _Thought Adam he slowly snuck away back into his box and quickly had to figure out something before there was a knock at the door . "Don't tell me your going to knock me out and tie me up and interrogate me?" asked Adam .

"Absolutely not a lady such as myself would never do such a thing" said Rarity . Adam and Rarity talked and sure enough she soon figured that he was telling the truth that he wasn't evil nor out to capture the girls and throw them in cages forever . "Now who in there right mind told you that?" asked Adam . "Well it was … somepony named Filthy Rich" explained Rarity . "Something tells me that things have changed" said Adam wondering if he was in the right time. "Let me guess he wants me out right?" asked Adam .

"Well yes" said Rarity sadly. "I'll have a few words with him I know how this world works" said Adam grabbing his sonic screwdriver and six shot revolver. Sure enough he made his way to a house that seemed familiar .

_How can I NOT miss this house it belongs to a pony named Diamond Tiara and … hold the phone Filthy rich? _Thought Adam confused . He opened the gate and walked inside there he found Filthy working on some finances . "You Filthy rich?" asked Adam . "Yes that's-.

"Well I got good news for you buddy boy … I'm Back and from what I heard you wanna get rid of me quite frankly i'm staying" said Adam already putting his foot down . "This place was built for ponies by ponies and I tend to keep it that way" said Filthy with a smirk on his face . "Nice try won't work with me" said Adam making sure to not reveal his weapon . "Hmph since you won't listen to reason then I will force you out" sneered Filthy .

"You know that whatever offer you throw at me I won't back down besides it's not like the other ponies would listen" said Adam already holding his own as he did Mad Dog Tannin .

"Defiant as always … fine then go about your day your going to regret you ever crossed me" said Filthy as he worked on his finances .

Sure enough Adam walked out of his house and toward the orphanage where he found Starlight and Sweetheart already to take him in . "Pardon me ladies but me and RD would like to adopt two fillies Silver Spoon and Scoots and whatever Filthy Rich told you is a complete lie" said the Human Timelord .

"Very well you have us convinced come on in" said Sweetheart . Sure enough Adam and Rainbow who was already inside talking with Scootaloo.

"We are going to have to send a letter to the Princess in order to get the adoption forms for Scootaloo and Silver Spoon" said Starlight . "Alright that shouldn't take long" said Adam already checking his watch . Sure enough the letter were sent .

"So then if what you say is true and everything that filthy rich said is a lie then we trust you" said Sweetheart . Starlight couldn't agree more and sure enough the adoption forms came in and it didn't take long for Adam to sign both in which both Silver Spoon and Scootaloo were both his and RD's . "YO RD I think that we just got ourselves some adopted daughters" said Adam with a small smile . In which the new ponies all walked out of the orphanage with smiles on there faces and sure enough the small mob that was pissed started to be confused also at the same time the ponies started to listen to the human Timelord as he explained everything to Filthy Rich trying to start up a frenzied mob in which his own tactics basically worked against him .

Sure enough Adam his companion Rainbow Dash and now the adopted daughters Silver spoon and Scootaloo stood happy to have parents to call there own .

In which everything was back to normal and that was when Adam decided to visit Twilight for the first time instead of sneaking out . "Twilight you home?" asked Adam as his family walked inside . "Yes i'm in just re shelfing some books" said Twilight while using her horn to pull it off .

"I'd like you to meet our adopted daughters Silver spoon and Scootaloo" said Adam.

"Well hello there Scooaloo i'm glad you have parents like wise with you Silver Spoon" said Twilight with a happy smile on her face . Silver spoon blushed at that but was glad to have a father even if he was a Timelord and a mother who travels with him .

Of course Rainbow Dash wasn't one for the 'mushy romance stuff' but she did have to admit that she would be a great mother toward both daughters . In which sooner or later there next adventure would be right around the corner .

_**The End …. Or is it ? **_

**A/N : Greetings Reader this was the first episode of many to come of THE ADVENTURES OF THE AMERICAN DOCTOR AND RAINBOW DASH stay tuned for Episode Two also I'd like ideas on how to kick it off with a bang **


End file.
